Promise Me
by blissyblissliss
Summary: [TONFA voted best oneshot] 'Promise me... please, Sakura.' He made a promise with her, and he trusted her to keep it. ONESHOT SasuSaku


Author's note: Well, I really apologize for not updating 'Seeing into the Soul'. My tenth draft of the next chapter is yet to be accepted by Sheryl, most likely still currently pending for her approval. -.- This oneshot has been written due to my extreme boredom... hopefully it's up to standard. Hope you guys who are reading this will like it!

* * *

Promise Me

* * *

"Damn, we're surrounded!" a loud shout, followed by a loud war cry which he assumed was from Naruto, who was most likely making his report while fighting at the same time.

"How's the situation at your area, teme?" He had to bite back a smirk, even in such dangerous situations like this, that blonde dobe couldn't resist calling him that. They were communicating using communication scrolls, so there was no way Naruto could see the smirk on his face.

"It's just as bad here. We have lots of casualties… medical supplies in nearby camp is running out. Sakura's freaking out now." Turning, he glanced worriedly towards the direction of the medics' camp, about three hundred metres away.

After breaking the communication with Naruto, he barked his commands to his comrades.

"Squad, split into two groups. First group head towards the central border for reinforcements, second group follow me!" He barked out, in his usual no-nonsense commanding tone which he used for such missions.

"Hai Captain!" With a blur, the masked shinobi under his command separated.

"Those remaining surround the medic camp and protect it at all costs. The protection of the medical camp is our top priority. Do you understand?" he barked out once again.

"Hai, Captain!"

An ANBU co-captain with his genin teammate Uzumaki Naruto at the age of only seventeen, both he and Naruto were one of the youngest shinobi to become captains of the ANBU squads, the one stationed a few miles away from the border. It was one of the toughest squads to be on, with invasions from the Sound happening almost at a regular basis, and being the captain of such a squad was no easy feat.

Turning his head towards the direction of the medic camp, he sighed mentally.

He hoped that she would be all right.

He would protect her at all costs.

* * *

"Naruto, report." he barked into the communication scroll.

"It's damn bad. We… we were forced to retreat to avoid more casualties. They are coming towards the south-east border. I believe that they are heading for the medic camp."

_Damn_

Cutting off the connection with Naruto, he barked yet another command to his squad. "They're coming towards this direction, be prepared for battle,"

* * *

The invaders arrived half an hour later, Naruto's team having retreated, not being able to hold them any longer. Although they were just mere chuunin rank with not much noteworthy skills or jutsus compared to that of the ANBU, they far exceeded the ANBU in number.

The battle was fierce as jutsus were cast repeatedly, the atmosphere ringing with the shouts of different jutsu names, smoke, blood and death. Huge summons appeared and joined in the fray.

He cursed as he shot another stream of flames at the invaders, successfully burning about ten to ashes. He heard sounds of fighting coming from the medical camp and leaving the ashes to scatter in the wind, he dashed in the direction of the camp.

He bit back a string of curses as he saw the scene before him. Medics were engaged in head on fierce combat with the invaders as well. They were doing pretty well for their level of skills, since medics were usually trained in medical jutsus to heal, and not much on field combat.

While fighting, he made sure that she was in his line of sight. She was doing well indeed, her chakra infused fists creating large holes in the ground and swallowing down many of those invading shinobi.

His eyes narrowed as he saw a blur of sliver.

Kabuto.

She couldn't see him; she was busy fighting a whole group of over ten shinobi at once. Her back was to Kabuto, and he was heading for her.

He had to get to her; he just had to, as he broke into a mad dash, chakra pounding at his legs. He had to protect her from him.

* * *

It all happened in a blur.

Kabuto, with a huge ball of chakra in his fist, was headed towards Sakura. By the time she noticed, it was too late. He was too close to her, and was aiming for her heart. She was already drained out of chakra from fighting and was unable to even cast a protection jutsu on herself.

She shut her eyes, waiting for the death blow to land.

It never landed.

She felt someone pushing her away, and saw a cackling ball of blue chakra from that person's hands.

"CHIDORI!"

_Sasuke? _

She saw Kabuto's satisfied smirk as the Chidori attack went through his body, through his heart, severing the chakra resources, leaving him unable to regenerate as he fell to his death. She wondered briefly why he had such a smirk on his face even in death.

And then she saw.

"SASUKE!" she screamed as she saw him fall. Cradling his head with her arms, she tried to gather what was left of her chakra to attempt to heal him.

"Don't," he croaked out. "You don't even have enough for yourself."

"I don't care!" She screamed as she tried to push chakra out of her hands, but was unsuccessful.

"I'm sorry… I'm not going to make it…" he whispered as he raised one blood stained hand and touched her face gently, lingering there for a moment before it rested on her belly. She sobbed as she gripped his other hand tightly.

Sharingan eyes gazed intently on her before he continued.

"Promise me… promise me that you will take care of yourself, and take care of her too," he ran his hands along her stomach, feeling a small bump which signified the gift of life she held in her womb.

"No, Sasuke, don't leave me alone!" she sobbed, her tears rolling down her cheeks and landing on the dusty ground.

"Promise me, please." he croaked out, his voice becoming softer and weaker as he threw up more blood from his mouth.

"Please, Sakura,"

"I… I promise," she choked out brokenly.

She kissed him gently on the lips.

_A final goodbye, a final farewell._

"Aishiteru," he whispered, so softly that it almost went unheard. A smile appeared on his face, she had given him her promise, and he could now leave peacefully.

With that, his grip on her hand loosened, his other hand became limp and fell to the ground. His dark obsidian eyes closed, never opening again, a peaceful smile on his pale face.

_She was the one who taught him how to forgive_

_She was the one who showed him how to care_

_She was the one who showed him how to love_

_She was the only one who truly understood him._

_She gave him so much, taught him, showed him so much_

_He finally had a chance to repay it… with his life_

_And he does not regret it one single bit.

* * *

_

Author's note: Angst fics are so not my thing. Hope you guys leave a review to tell me about my writing… having the previous nine drafts rejected for posting by Sheryl is a rather big blow to my confidence. TT Wish me luck and hope that Sheryl finds the tenth draft satisfactory :))


End file.
